It is required to install a device driver (hereinafter simply referred to as a driver) into a PC in order to use a peripheral device on the PC. To install the driver of the peripheral device being on the network into the PC, the user needs to search for the target peripheral device from the network and further manually set various items such as an IP address, a MAC address, and a host name of the aforementioned peripheral device. Thus, the installation of the driver of the peripheral device on the network is complicated.
For the aforementioned problem, in Patent Document 1 below, installation configuration information of a driver, including information inputted when the driver has been installed once, can be saved in a server device, and an operator can select a virtual device on the server device to thereby automatically install the driver of a target peripheral device.